The hell of Ziomatrix
by Kainjest Lorag
Summary: an AC2 fic, rated due to some language. R&R!
1. Teamwork

Armored Core 2: The Hell of Ziomatrix  
Chapter 1: teamwork?  
  
AN: nothing belongs to me other then Kainjest Altonis Lorag, Sofia IV, LightSpeed, and ThunderNight...oh! and my laptop, charger cable, and the little box I live in! not even Blitz belongs to me!  
  
Kainjest Altonis Lorag woke up groggily, knowing he'd have another mission today. He got out of bed, got dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, and walked out of his house. He entered his car, wondering what his mission would be today.  
  
He drove to the Raven HQ, where he was met by his friend, and new entry into the Ravens, Blitz. "hey Blitz, when'd YOU get into the Ravens? I didn't think they let idiots in," Kain said, laughing at Blitz.  
  
"No, they don't let idiots in, I paid em!" was Blitz's reply. The two started laughing while they got into their cores. once they were inside their cores, both of them were given a mission...  
the same mission...  
  
"Blitz, the money is as good as mine!" Kain said, doing the final preparations on LightSpeed  
"Not if I blow ya up first!" was blitz's reply as he finished preparations on +H€ H¤L¥ /\/\Äñ  
  
Both of them, at that moment, got a mail reading that they were to cooperate in their mission. This bothered them both. "WHAAAAAT?!?!?! WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER?!?!?!" they yelled together.  
"don't expect me to let you get all the glory!" Kain yelled at his new 'partner'  
"OK 'friend', well let's just see how this works out!" Blitz yelled at Kain. they were then loaded into the plane carrying their cores.  
"you may have the strength, but I'm so fast in this core that I'll have them done with by the time you've landed!" yelled Kain.  
"you'll probably get BLOWN UP before I land!"  
Radio Operator: We've arrived at the target area, commencing drop!  
"TIME TO SHOW MY SPEED!" yelled Kain as his core was dropped. He landed first, speeding off to divert the enemies.  
"FEEL GOD'S POWER!" yelled Blitz, taking out all the enemy MTs while Kain continued to divert them. Within about five minutes, all the enemy MTs were destroyed. they both received a mail saying: 'That was only the first of your cooperative missions, you will receive more soon.' "MUST WE?!?!?!" the two yelled together.  
  
A.N.: what did you think of the first chapter? Should I write more? the title is better explained in the next chapters, if you want them! if you've heard of either of these two cores in AC2, then you know me or Blitz. Anyway, R&R! adios y'all! 


	2. Another Ally?

Armored Core: The Hell of Ziomatrix  
Chapter 2: another ally...  
  
AN: nothing belongs to me other then Kainjest Altonis Lorag, Sofia IV, LightSpeed, and ThunderNight...oh! and my laptop, charger cable, and the little box I live in! not even Blitz belongs to me! Sorry for the really long delay between the first chapter and this one...n.n()  
  
AN: THANKS TO THE VARIOUS PEEPS WHO PREREAD MY STORY!  
  
Blitz woke from his sleep thinking of the day before. "It was only a dream," he said, scratching his head. He walks into the Raven HQ, and literally runs into Kain. Both looking groggy and in need of sleep. Needless to say, the HQ was filled with a very loud yell of fear. After a while, the two got into their cores and received the same mail.  
"Blitz, Kain, you two did well on your mission yesterday! You will be sent on another mission today together, and must act as allies. The next mail is your mission."  
The two blankly looked at the message before receiving the next mail.  
"You three are to take out rogue ravens, twelve of them to be exact. There are three of you on this mission due to the difficulty of it. They were ten of our highest ranking ravens now demanding money or they will destroy the HQ. They may be terrorists now, but they took their cores with them when they left. We expect that you three, and the top three, will be able to take them all out."  
"BLITZ! Who's our other ally?"  
"I don't know, but I think we'll find out. Look to your right."  
"Alright, who are you?"  
"..."  
"SPEAK DAMNIT! SPEAK!"  
"..."  
"GOD DAMNIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"  
"........."  
"Bastard..."  
"Kain, calm down"  
"My name is...Drew"  
"YOU THREE! YOU WILL BE WORKING TOGETHER! ACT LIKE IT!" on those words, all three fall out of their chairs in fear. Once they get back up, they start marching off, Drew in the Flare Dragon, kain in Sofia IV, Blitz in †µ€ §p|¯ëÈÑ (if you can't read it, it says The Spleen)  
"I'm gonna kill that bitch we have to call our new commander..." said kain, pissed off at their new commander  
"I HEARD THAT! KAIN, I'M GONNA TALK TO YOU AFTER THE MISSION!"  
"hai..." Kain said, then he muttered under his breath "bitch"  
"KAIN!"  
"RIGHT, RIGHT!"  
"Kain...she's gonna kill you"  
"SHUT UP BLITZ!"  
"Sorry i spoke..."  
  
They finally arrived at the location of the rouge ravens, and the front of the three cores opened. "We have your money" kain said, holding out a briefcase and opening it.  
"Good, Good" said one of them, opening the front of his core and stepping out  
"Careful, it might be a trap. Why else would there be three of them?" said a second  
"There's twelve of us and only three of them, what could go wrong?" a third said  
"You got a point there" the second responded  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?!" the first yelled at the other two, turning his attention away from Blitz, Drew, and Kain.  
  
After about an hour of yelling, the first finally turned back towards the three ravens, who had fallen asleep. "WAKE UP YOU THREE!" he yells, and four of the rouge ravens point their guns at Kain, Blitz, and Drew.  
"Alright guys, ready for it?" Kain whispers after he tosses the briefcase at the 'leader' of the rouges and closes his core.  
"It's four to one, should we really go through with this?" was Blitz's quiet reply, and a small nod could be seen from drew through the window showing him.  
"what could go wrong?"  
"Everything"  
"Shut up clit..."  
"It's Blitz..."  
"Whatever" Kain said as he appeared to extend his core's left hand forward in a handshake, which the leader didn't take in case it was a trap, and instead sent one of his underlings to take the mech's hand with his own's.  
"NOW!" Kain yelled as his saber shot out of his core's left arm, taking the enemy's off.  
"LET'S DO IT!" Blitz yells, right before getting shot in the arm, taking it off. "GAH!"  
"Blitz!"  
"Life signs still satisfactory, he is still able to pilot"  
"Thanks Drew, but I didn't really care!" Kain yelled, firing a slew of rockets at an enemy mech.  
"Initiating attack" Drew said, jumping into the air and hovering above the enemy, firing his flame-thrower nonstop at one enemy, and quickly running out of energy and ammo. "This is not a good sign."  
"BLITZ! WATCH OUT!" Kain yelled, though not soon enough for Blitz to move before his other arm, his second of three ways to attack, got removed by a perfectly placed hand rocket. "YOU BASTARD! DIE!" Kain turned to the one who blasted off Blitz's second arm, and slices the core's head unit off, disabling the core. "ha!"  
"great, now I just got these pieces of crap on my side!" Blitz screams, switching to his small missiles. Those were promptly destroyed as well, but not before taking out at least five of the enemy cores. "DAMNIT! No weapons remaining, core disabled. It's up to you now, Kain and Drew"  
"This will prove to be quite a challenge, considering I have no way to attack as of now."  
"grrr...that's it...DIE" Kain yelled at the enemy before firing off the last of his hand rockets, each hitting their marks on three of the six enemies, taking them out. "great...now I just got THESE!" Kain exclaims, preparing to fire his Multi Warhead missiles, but they backfire on him, disabling his core. "shiii..."  
"unable to detect presence of life in either core, this is not good" Drew says, mostly to himself, as he backs away from the enemies, all three that are remaining. "HELP!"  
  
Drew, running low on armor, wishes they had dispatched a fourth pilot with them to help if this were to happen, because he knew the money was fake. No sooner had he started praying that he'd be spared did a swarm of multi warhead missiles hit two of the enemies. Drew turned to see who had saved him, and saw a core he had never seen before. While trying to figure out who it was, the mystery person switched to a sniper rifle and took out the remaining core. "Who is that? He wasn't part of our mission." Drew asked himself. The unknown core kneeled down next to Kain's core and carefully opened it.  
"Hey...are you alright?"  
'a woman's voice?' Drew thought  
"Please wake up"  
'Again...there's a girl in that core'  
"Wh...whaaa..." Kain groaned, starting to regain consciousness  
"Are you alright? You there, check on the other pilot!"  
"Umm...yes ma'am" Drew says as his core walks towards Blitz  
"Oww...it hurts...the pain..."  
"Shh...it's alright now, you're safe"  
"Who are you? Are you an angel?"  
The mysterious pilot giggles at the question. "I can be your angel if you want me to be, handsome"  
"Lucky Kain...why does the world revolve around him?" blitz asks as he wakes up and his core opens  
"You are asking me? I do not know why the world revolves around him."  
"How COULD you know? You're almost like an android!"  
  
After a while of argumentation, Kain and Blitz were carried away by the mystery pilot and Drew, respectively, to the HQ. The commander called Kain into her office. "Yes commander Kiba?"  
"I guess you three were the right ones to send on this mission"  
"But we didn't..."  
"Shh...I know what you three did, and you saved our HQ. Now I'll give you your pay" Megami said, walking seductively towards Kain.  
"Commander, this isn't right! What if we get caught?"  
"Who will catch us in my office?" she asks him, her voice enough to almost melt him. Luckily for Kain, someone just happened to throw open the door and storm in.  
"COMMANDER KIBA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KAIN?!?!?!" yelled a girl, quite a beautiful one at that, Kain had never seen before. "AND WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING THEM OUT, JUST THREE OF THEM, AGAINST TWELVE ROUGES?!?!?! DID YOU THINK THEY COULD ACTUALLY WIN?!?!"  
"But they DID win, or else Kain wouldn't be here right now."  
"They didn't win on their own...I took Yoru and saved their asses! If it wasn't for ME, they'd BE DEAD!"  
"MIRUKU! YOU WERE NOT ORDERED TO GO OUT IN YOUR CORE!"  
"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be ABLE to even TRY to SEDUCE KAIN!"  
"Girls, girls, can't you argue later?"  
"Good idea Kain, let's go have dinner somewhere and talk for a while"  
"Alright...Miruku, right?"  
"that's right, let's go Kain" she takes his arm and practically drags him away and out of the HQ to go to dinner with him  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Time, on Armored Core: The Hell of Ziomatrix  
  
Kain is taken on a date with Miruku, a new raven who saved him! Blitz wanders around the HQ, wondering why Kain gets all the luck, and Drew gets a girl! How will things work out for these people? Who or what caused the ravens to go rouge? What is wrong with the author's mind? Find out in the next chapter of...  
Armored Core: The Hell of Ziomatrix!  
  
  
a/n: got some ideas, but I need some pilots. Authors, and other people, contact me on AIM or Y! messenger, AIM: kain15840; Y! kain15841. You will be asked to answer some questions, and may or may not be included. It all depends on my choice, and some of yours. 


	3. Eve of Disaster

Armored Core: The Hell of Ziomatrix  
Chapter 3: Eve of disaster  
  
AN: nothing belongs to me other then Kainjest Altonis Lorag, Sofia IV, LightSpeed, and ThunderNight...oh! and my laptop, charger cable, and the little box I live in! not even Blitz belongs to me! Sorry for the really long delay...again...x.x   
THANKS TO THE VARIOUS PEEPS WHO PREREAD MY STORY!  
  
AN: Enjoy! (review so I know you read it. And if you're gonna flame me, make it well worded to help the story, or leave your e-mail. Or you can flame and run, and be called a pussy for the rest of eternity, if you really want that...o.o)  
  
Kain was walking hand in hand with the new, and beautiful, recruit Miruku. "So where're we goin to eat?" Kain asked, though afraid she might say to eat a vegetarian dinner.   
"Not some salad place, that's for sure," Miruku replied, "because vegetarian is an ancient word meaning lousy hunter!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Dunno, but it sounded good, didn't it?" The two laughed as they continued to walk to the restaurant.  
  
The idiot, Blitz, was walking away from his room grumbling something about why Kain gets all the girls. He decided it was probably a good time to check up on his nearly destroyed core, so he walked to the machine room thinking it'd be there. He was greeted with many mechanical objects falling out the door, and the fake sign fell off to reveal that he had just opened the closet. "Oww..."  
  
"I wonder what that was" a tall blonde girl said. Her hair was tied up, and her green eyes had a strange sparkle to them. She stepped out of her room and, at the same time, Drew stepped out of his room as well. Drew obviously wasn't entirely ready, as his brown hair was barely combed and his glasses were missing, as were his pants. Both walked to where Blitz was crushed under the parts in storage. Even without his glasses, he could easily see the blonde beauty that stood before him. Of course, being the guy he is, he merely proceeded to help Blitz out of the rubble, as did the blonde. Once they saved Blitz, he ran off to the engineering bay, hoping to see if his core was repaired, leaving the two together to store the parts.  
  
"So what're you gonna order?" Kain asked  
"I'm not too sure, everything looks good!" Miruku replied  
"I know!" Kain and Miruku were at a restaurant trying to find out what they were going to order. Unfortunately, they both couldn't decide. Chinese food is something both Kain and Miruku loved, so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone who was there that they showed up. What DID surprise them, though, was that they were walking together. Both Miruku and Kain were known to show no interest in dating, though they both showed plenty of interest in helping/flirting with guys and girls, respectively. Every guy seemed to want Miruku, and every girl wanted Kain, with exceptions of course to each. Kain continued to look through the menu, his red eyes covered by his jet black hair. When he eventually looks up, his right eye is visible for a moment as his hair continues back for a second, before it falls back down and covers his eye. He looks at Miruku, who is also trying to decide on what to order, and a small smile can be seen upon his face.  
  
"This better be the right place..." Blitz said as he entered the engineering bay. He saw a girl working on his core. He had never been in the engineering bay before, since his core was never so severely damaged before. He watched the redhead work on getting the arms back onto the core. He could only watch her, even when her emerald green eyes looked at him. All he could do was stare. Her red hair was somewhat thin and fringed, and he could see a gold headband that was partially covered by her bangs. She looked to be somewhere around 5'4", and very nicely filled her clothes. Eventually Blitz walked up to her and began to speak with her.  
  
"I think that's the last of the parts" Drew said calmly.  
"Good"  
"Yes, how were all of those just shoved in there?" Drew was speaking to the unknown blonde, actually speaking normally and in sentences! "I suppose I should tell you my name, shouldn't I?"  
"No need, Drew, everyone...knows you," she stated  
"I...uh...doubt that, I'm not...err...famous," he replied, starting to blush a little  
"To everyone else you are. I'm...I'm Alexia"  
"umm...good to...uh...meet you" Drew says as he extends his hand, which Alexia takes.  
  
"So those pilots weren't enough to destroy them. I guess I must find something better then they were. But what...?" a shadowed figure pondered to herself, and another stepped into the low lighting of the area.  
"My lady, we have some news that we believe might interest you."  
"Very well you fool, but it better be worth it. Or it will be more then just my patience that will have worn thin."  
The servant gulped quite audibly before voicing his reply. "Yes, my lady."  
"Show me what it is you wished for me to see..."  
  
"URK! I think I ate too much..."  
"Me too..."  
"Ready to leave?" Kain and Miruku just finished their 'date,' but they both ate a bit much. They stumbled out of their seats and walked out, paying the bill while doing so. "We'd better get back to the HQ"  
"I agree"  
"Kiba's gonna kill me for this..."  
"Don't say something like that, Kainy-pooh! You've still got me here!"  
"I guess you're right Miru-Miru, I'll live" the two returned to the HQ, ignorant of what was being planned against them.  
AN: In case you didn't get that, Kainy-pooh is Kain, and Miru-Miru is Miruku. Ain't that cute? Makes me wanna puke...  
  
"So you're the dumbass who nearly destroyed his core? What kind of a name is †µ€ §p|¯ëÈÑ for a core? Are you THAT stupid?" the redhead asked, obviously annoyed  
"Yeah, and what's your name?" Blitz asked, definitely confirming her suspicions on his stupidity.  
"Lithium"  
"Odd name." Blitz and the mechanic had started talking to each other, and Blitz was expecting plenty of sarcasm. He was right, she had a license to bitch and he knew it. To him, it was love at first sight...sorta...  
"You're the 'legendary pilot', right? I'm so scared. Bella Mort could take you down easily."  
"Who's Bella Mort?"  
"That'd be my core. Get over it."  
"You think your core could take out †µ€ §p|¯ëÈÑ? Don't make me laugh"  
"I'm not trying to be funny"  
"Oh..."  
  
"So that's their best pilot? What's his name?"  
"Kain, I believe"  
"Excellent, he is our next target. Dismissed" The woman said, and the servant left. The figure picked up a small object and spoke into it. "Mooing bird, Spineless god, your target is now Kain.  
  
Having returned to the HQ, Kain and Miruku both went to the engineering bay to check on Kain's disabled core. They saw Blitz and Lithium yelling back and forth at each other over some pointless topic. When they reached Sofia IV, Kain was pleased to see his core in good condition, but Miruku didn't seem so pleased. Dispite her smile, her eyes said she wished the core was still disabled. "WOO! IT'S FIXED!" Kain yells out, then turns to Blitz, who is still arguing/talking to/yelling at Lithium. "YO BLITZ! READY TO DIE IN THE ARENA AGAIN?" Kain asked, then laughed and turned away. No answer. "Blitz?" No answer. Kain turned to Blitz again only to see him and Lithium kissing. A few moments later she pushed him away and proceeded to kick his ass royally. "Poor idiot..."  
  
Drew finally noticed he was barely clothed, and Alexia noticed as well. "YAH!" Drew yelled before rushing off to his room to finish getting ready.  
  
"Miruku?" Kain asked, looking around. She was nowhere to be seen. "Huh...wonder where she went..." moments later the lights throughout the engineering bay went out. Everyone let out confused sounds, wondering what had happened. Everyone but Blitz, that is. Lithium noticed the lack of stupidity nearby and spoke. "Blitz?" she asked, obviously concerned. "Everyone, without power there is no ventilation. We will suffocate if the power isn't fixed!"  
  
Two shadows can be seen messing with the power switches in the main control room.  
"Great job, the power should be out in the engineering bay now, as well as most of the other places in the HQ. Let's get out of here!" one said, obviously female.  
"That was fun, yeah let's leave." The other said, definitely a man.  
  
"SHIT! SOMEONE GET OVER AND FIX THE POWER!" Kain yelled out as Drew stumbled in carrying a flashlight, Alexia right behind him. He was still pantless, but was carrying his pants. "Kain!" he said, searching around with his flashlight. "Kain, it looks like someone sneaked in. We believe it might have been a mole."  
"Oh bloody fuckin hell. Just our luck someone working for us is against us. Who here is the best with the power?"  
"I am" Lithium stated, stepping towards the light. She knew the bay's layout extremely well so she had no problem with the darkness. Kain walked towards drew and took his flashlight from him. "Drew, those pants in your hands, put them on NOW!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DAMNIT! Are you sure this is the right way?"  
"Positive, the power room should be right...here, turn right."  
"Finally we are here."  
"Alright, get to work restoring the power everyone! We have to keep everyone alive!"  
"Not so fast, Kain"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm enjoying these stories very much! I still could use some more pilots, though. Anyone? 


End file.
